


Tradition

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira receives a traditional gift from her friend Amelia.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So DalishCheese gets some credit for this: the headcannon behind this drabble is completely theirs. I asked for some Dalish traditions, and my favorite one was this:
> 
> "A popular gift among the Dalish in colder regions during winter are scarves– specially crafted for the individual who receives it and often embroidered with intricate details that represent the relationship between the giver and the recipient. these scarves can be one of the most intimate gifts given from one to another, and are often the most cherished."
> 
> I loved the idea, so here it is. Amelia Mahariel also belongs to them.

Kira looked up at the soft knock on her office door.  “Yes?  Come in.”

The door opened a little and Amelia Mahariel stuck her head inside.  “Commander?  I’m not disturbing you am I?”

“No, _please_ interrupt.  I didn’t realize there would be so much paperwork to fill out before I left for Denerim.”  She put down her pen and stood, rubbing her fists over her backside.  “I think I’ve gone numb from all the sitting.”

Amelia smiled nervously as she came into the office.  “I… had a present for you, actually.”

“Really?  You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I wanted to.”  She held out a small box wrapped in twine.  “Here… this is for you.”

“Aww, thank you!”  Kira giggled a little as she untied the string.  “I thought the Dalish didn’t celebrate Satinalia.”

“We don’t,” Amelia confirmed.  “But we make gifts like this in the wintertime… especially in the clans that stay here in Ferelden and in other colder regions.  It’s a quite popular gift… almost a tradition of sorts.”

The mage finally got the string untied and opened the box to find the most beautiful scarf she had ever seen inside.  It was made from the hair of an unknown animal, but it was soft as silk and seemed to shimmer in the light, the color changing from bright blue to deep purple, depending on how the light struck it, like it had been dipped into and colored by the Fade.

She pulled the scarf from the box as if it were made of finest crystal, noticing the delicate embroidery done in silver thread that decorated the entire length.  Both ends carried the Grey Wardens’ griffon crest, but in the middle were other symbols: a crossed bow and staff, a pair of held hands,  a silver tree, and various other intricate designs that she couldn’t place but looked similar to the tattoos that the Dalish bore on their faces—marks to represent one of their gods.  One set was like the ones Amelia bore, the other was unknown to her, but just as lovely.

Kira thought she would cry at the sight of such a beautiful gift.  “You made this?” she whispered.

“Well, I didn’t do it all,” Amelia said quickly, though she sounded a little ashamed of it.  “I had to ask the Dalish clan that’s camped not far from here to dye it.  But it’s uneven because I tried to weave it myself and I’m horrible at it.  And I’m sorry the embroidery looks so awful.  I’m terrible with a needle and—” her sentence was cut off suddenly and she froze as the other elf hugged her tightly.

“Thank you,” Kira said, her voice slightly choked.  “Thank you so much.  It’s absolutely beautiful.”

Amelia smiled and returned the tight hug.  It made her heart warm to know that the terribly-made gift had made her friend so happy.  Well… if it made Kira happy, maybe it wasn’t so terrible.


End file.
